beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.22 - More Puppy Love
'Note: this scene takes place after 'Gathering: Alley Encounter. After the shower, Liam had fallen asleep, and Ethan went back to the mall to make sure Grey got everything he needed. Then the three of them went to see Melissa about a favor. Exhausted, Liam and Grey had both gone upstairs to nap, and Ethan decided he was too tired to cook and would order pizza for dinner. Then he got the idea to have ice cream as well, so he went out to buy some. So when Liam finally wakes from his nap, he finds the house dark and quiet, with no sign of Ethan anywhere, though the car is still parked in the driveway. Liam Dunbar had slept waay too late, then again he'dbeen working out so much lately literally all he did was work out and stare at his computer waiting for a skype call. He finally wakes up and ambles over to the Sitting room, just because grey might show up he has on gym shorts and a muscle shirt but he's mostly asleep still or atleast very groggy. Ethan Carver finally comes in ten minutes later, looking visibly shaken. He starts for the stairs, but catches sight of Liam in the sitting room and turns that way instead, rushing over, grabbing him up off the couch, and hugging him close. "Are you okay?" he asks, sounding almost in a panic, squeezing his boyfriend against his chest. Liam Dunbar he blinks a little confused and still sleep fogged, "Dude I'm a bad ass werewolf, who can run like the dickens fight and has a pack.. I'd good." He actually looks pretty mellow at the moment and curls up into Ethan's arms kissing his cheek, "Are you okay babe? You look like you saw a ghost or three?" Ethan Carver sits on the couch then, pulling Liam down atop himself and still clinging to him. "Not a ghost, a werewolf. Jason's brother, to be exact. The one who...Doesn't matter. He gave me a message for Jason: their father is coming. Here, to Beacon Hills, looking to either add us to his army, or if we won't join him, to kill us." He takes a deep breath. "I already called Jason, and I'm flying back up there in the morning. He says his dad probably won't be here for a while, maybe as long as a month, and we have to get ready. I tried to call Scott, but got Stiles instead, so they're warned. But it's you I'm worried about. I don't want to leave you here, baby. But I can't take you with either. You need to be here with the pack." Liam Dunbar nods then says softly rather confused cause he doesn't know anything about jason or his father, "I'm guessing Jason's father is bad? And... Um if he's that bad? Why don't you get Jason to come here? I mean That way he could train all of us not just you? Then you wouldn't have to leave. Cause... if he is coming what if he comes right after you leave? There would be no Jason... And No you. It'd just me be Scott and Stiles really? Maybe Derek? We need you here." He looks very odd. Ethan Carver sucks in a breath. Liam is saying all the things Ethan has been thinking for the last hour as he walked home from his encounter with Roberte. Hugging the younger wolf tightly again, he says, "He's not going to be here for a while. Jason's sure of it, and his brother seemed to think so, too. We have time, and I need to train. But Jason can't just come here. Not yet. Scott doesn't trust him, won't accept his help, and...There's something else." He takes a long breath, looking into Liam's eyes. "Have you ever heard of a werewolf imprinting on someone?" Liam Dunbar grins a bit if shakily, "Other than you seeing me saying Mine? And then making me gay for you and shit? Nope not at all." He kisses his lover and bites his lip, "Well.. I can't go I mean i have a brother now who doesn't know any of this and My parents. And Scott and stiles. And I can't leave... We need you here." He gives you his best cute puppy look, and holds on to you tight. Ethan Carver flinches just a bit, but returns the kiss warmly, moaning a bit at the playful bite. "Imprinting is...I'd never heard of it before, but the wolves up there, the Native Americans, they have this...It's like a magical destiny thing, something they don't have any control over. It just happens, I guess. When you meet your true love, you just...know, I guess. And then you're stuck together for the rest of your life, like magically tied to each other forever." He shrugs one shoulder, looking unsure. "Anyway, you remember Jacob, you met him in that Skype call? He's imprinted on Jason, I guess. That's why Jason can't come here right away. He has to stay up there with his mate, at least until the time comes to fight his father. And that's why I have to go back, too. I need to learn more, Liam. I need to learn how to fight and protect you and Scott and Stiles." Almost as an afterthought, he adds, "And Grey, of course. He's your brother, after all." Liam Dunbar just sighs a little bit, all he wants is his boyfriend at home and no more big bads coming to ruin his life. He knows /THAT/ won't happen, but he can still dream. He kisses his boyfriend on the lips, "Well I guess that means you're leaving tomorrow morning instead of night? So... We should make this a memorable night?" Ethan Carver gives a sad sort of smile. "I don't want to leave you, baby. I want to be with you always, every minute of every day. You believe that, don't you?" He presses a tender kiss to Liam's lips. "I love you." Liam Dunbar nods and looks at you with this look. "Hun if I didn't love you i'd just let you go. If I didn't think you were doing the right thing I could talk you into staying with me. It wouldn't take much. Just a kiss. Just a few words. But.. you're doing what you need to do. So I don't like it... but I know it needs to happen." Ethan Carver kisses his boyfriend again, shifting him a little on his lap. Then his eyes light with an idea. "You wanna make tonight memorable, right?" He gives his brows a quick waggle. "We could...you know. Only if you're ready! I don't wanna push you into anything, you know that. Right? But if you wanted to...." He lets his fingertips caress over Liam's thigh suggestively. Liam Dunbar shakes his head and kisses you hand. "Nope... Cause that would feel forced. I want it to happen because we're ready not because you have to leave early. So what we're gonna do? Is go on a moon light stroll together. Grab food where every we can. Totally make out in front of everyone, then come back here and cuddle till we fall asleep and you have to leave. Just you and me." Ethan Carver smiles, leaning in to nuzzle against the other boy's neck. "You know, for a guy who didn't even like guys a couple of weeks ago," he says very softly, "you're pretty damned romantic sometimes. I could fall completely head over heels in love with you." He leans back again, looking into Liam's eyes. "You're coming up there next weekend, right? I've got a king-sized bed, and there's no parents to worry about, so we can just sleep together all night, me holding you in my arms, all warm and safe." Liam Dunbar nods, "Well... That's the plan. I mean there' Grey now.. So there could be problems. But that's what I'm hoping." He takes your hand and blushes, putting his fngers between yours. "If if wasn't for my parents... Or Scott and Stiles. I'd say fuck them all and you and me would get on your motorcycle go find your brother and just live on the road." He leans up and kisses your lips again then starts tugging you to the door on that walk, totally forgetting he's nto wearin shoes and is in his gym shirts and muscle shirt, not exactly dressed up. Ethan Carver starts to follow, then suddenly pulls Liam back for another kiss. "No, babe. You need Scott as much as he needs you. We all do. He's our Alpha. Besides, I've lived on the road, and you wouldn't like it." He wrinkles his nose a bit. "No regular showers, crappy food, and did I mention no regular showers?" He grins then, stealing a kiss. "Go put on some clothes, so we can take that walk. I wanna make this night last forever." Liam Dunbar nods and starts stripping as he walks up the stairs his shorts get left on the stairs and his muscle shirt follows, then sudden his underwear get thrown and land nicely on your head. He then goes to your room and comes back in the outfit you bought him earlier. "Not exactly walking clothes... But its this or sweatpants. My other clothes are still in the washer." He then leans back up to kiss you. Ethan Carver admires the view, letting out a small sigh, then collects the discarded clothes, leaving them neatly folded on a table near the door, where his keys rest. He smiles when Liam comes down in his new outfit, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend for the kiss. "You look hot, babe. I feel underdressed. But your other clothes are dried and folded in the laundry room. I did it when I got back from the mall with Grey. He got about ten different outfits, which he can probably double my mixing it up a little. You'll need to help him though. I think he's overwhelmed by all the fashion rules Eve was rattling off to him." He grabs his housekeys and his jacket, keeping one arm around Liam’s shoulders, as he leads him outside. Liam Dunbar looks clueless, "Um Serously I grab a T-shirt or a hoodie and go. I don't really know anything about fashion rules either. " He says then totall goes with you hand in yours, apparently having to do withotu you for a week has gotten him over his shyness. Well other than if Mason shows up, he still hasn't dealt with /THAT/. He hugs you tight and just strolls with you with no goal in mind. Ethan Carver keeps pressing his nose into Liam's hair, inhaling deeply, as though trying to memorize every subtle nuance of his scent, as he walks slowly down the sidewalk. He does have a goal in mind, however: the little pizza place that's not too far from the house. There he sits on the same side of the booth as Liam, nuzzling and kissing until the pizza comes, while blue-haired old ladies scowl at nearby tables. Then another long walk to a place that serves ice cream -- not the best in Beacon Hills, that's clear on the other side of town, but still pretty good. Finally, they end up at Lookout Point, the place where they met and first kissed. Holding his boyfriend, Ethan looks out at the city lights in the distance for a long time, before breaking the silence. "Are you bringing Grey with you next weekend? It might be complicated." Liam Dunbar curls up with Ethan, and oddly wasn't feeling horny he just felt all fluttery all sweet and he laf in ethan's lap. "I don't know babe. I dont' think so I mean, he'd expect to see him at anger management classes and stuff. So I'll leave him here if everything is okay... If not it might be weekend after that before I can visit. " No talk of the big bad coming, no that would ruin the mood just normal light talk. He nestles back into your chest again. And gives a happy sigh. Ethan Carver gently strokes Liam's hair, inhaling again. "No way I can go two weeks without seeing you, Liam. We'll think of something. Maybe...maybe you can tell him what we really are. But only once you trust him. Only once Scott trusts him. I'm still a little...I dunno. There's something off about him. He seems perfectly harmless. A little shy maybe. But there's...something." He shrugs one shoulder, kissing the top of Liam's head. "I just can't stand to be away from you for two whole weeks." Liam Dunbar just kisses and nods, "Well see babe and if not. I'll just Skype with you like the whole weekend not get discnonnected the entire time. Even if I'm watching you sleep or train." He is perfectly happy to just stay here like this layign in your arms for the rest of the night... Heck forever really. Ethan Carver is glad he grabbed his jacket on the way out, wrapping it around Liam as well, to keep out the night chill. "I don't want this night to end," he whispers. "I just want to stay like this forever, holding you. Watching the town's lights, the stars. I wanna build a house right on this spot and live here with you always." Liam Dunbar grins and looks up at his boyfriend, "Dude. You are such a sap. I love it." He closes his eyes and smiles not protesting, "So school is about to start. And I So... wish you were there. I mean... I'd totally get outted to my parents, but it'd be worth it." He sighs, "You sure you can't like skype with Jason and him train you that way? Or get him to move down here?" He sighs more. Ethan Carver lets out a small groan, pressing his lips to Liam's temple. "I wish. I would so hold your hand in the hall between classes and out you to the whole school. Hey, you got a date for the Homecoming Dance? Because I want to be the first in line to ask you out." Liam Dunbar grins, "Nope no dates cause my boyfriend is always out of town. So I'll just go with mason... And you know once he finds out I swing his way..." He can't help but tease Ethan, sure he's okay with all this. Mostly but everything is get better when Ethan is there. HE doesn't whine though and doesn't mope he doesn't want to waste a moment Ethan Carver cups Liam's chin, tilting his face up to look into the boy's eyes. "I'm your date for homecoming, got it? If Mason doesn't like it, he can wrestle me for you." After a soft kiss, he adds, "I'll be here for homecoming, I promise. Even if the world is ending, vampires and darachs and an army of werewolves flooding the town, I'm taking you to that dance. Got it?"